31 Days of Halloween
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Aberforth Dumbledore and Harry Potter spend their first Halloween as lovers together. The days leading up to Halloween is filled with excitement and bewilderment. Things are never 'normal' around the two lovers after all. Warnings: Yaoi, age gap, magical creatures, cross dressing Harry, De-aged-Demon-Aberforth, very AU. Completed!
1. Day 1 - One Naughty Outfit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

 **Prompt: No using the letter 'J', Black Velvet, drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, (feeling) Suspicion, Water.**

 **Day 1 - One Naughty Outfit**

Harry let out a happy hum as he placed the calendar back on the wall. A smile tugged at his lips as he stared at the picture of the happy pumpkin. Without a care in the world he turned around and faced _their_ bedroom making his delight grow.

'I cannot believe that it has already been six months since we first got together and he told me the truth. We will be spending our first Halloween together,' Harry thought while smoothing out his knee-length green skirt. 'After all this time...after all of the suspicion about my beloved...we've finally made it.'

With a happy-go-lucky hum Harry walked out of the bedroom, his purple slippers making quick work of the sea coloured, blue-green carpet. While he shuffled along Harry's mind ran a mile a minute as his thoughts drifted to his mate, Aberforth Dumbledore. Unable to help himself Harry let out a quiet laugh as he exited the bedroom only to be swept off of his feet by the man himself.

"And what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Aberforth asked with a good amount of playful suspicion as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead. "Nothing but thoughts about us being together in bed I hope."

"Abe! We have too much to do, what with the pub and it being our first Halloween together," Harry said with a laugh, placing his own kiss on his mate's check. "Honestly, I thought that Demons like yourself were meant to be all serious and mean. Not relishing a good long soak in the bath, or going out for walks in the rain, you know it makes me think that you really are a Water Element Demon, not a Shadow Element one."

"I cannot help that I am slightly out of the norm when it comes to being a Shadow Demon, if you must then think of it as having something to do with me being half brothers with Albus. That man is anything but normal," Aberforth replied calmly as he placed several butterfly light kisses along Harry's neck. "Besides I didn't know that when I give you that brand new black velvet, skimpy-"

"Abe!" Harry yelled out in a scolding tone as he twisted himself around and skilfully pulled himself out of his lovers arms. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Me? Gotten myself into?" Aberforth asked with an innocent look on his face as he pointed a black finger nailed finger at himself. A few seconds later it turned into a slightly perverted expression. "It is not what I am about to get into, it is all about what _you_ will be getting into."

"Abe..." Harry said slowly, his voice coloured by a dark tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If this is anything like the time you invited that pair of Centaur's into the pub..."

"It isn't, it really isn't," Aberforth said quickly, waving his arms about madly. "I would never want to do something like that again, not after having to sleep on the sofa for a whole month!"

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a pointed look as he looked at Aberforth with an air of suspicion. "Then what have you got planned then?"

"I've got a special item of clothing for you to wear on Halloween. It is our very first one together after all and I know how much you love Halloween," Aberforth said as he tried to give Harry his best, most innocent look but only fail miserably. "I bought you a black velvet, skimpy pair of black trousers that shows off every lovely curve. They will go lovely with any Halloween themed item that you decide to wear this month."

"Why do I have a feeling that this month is going to be a very interesting one?" Harry asked dryly as he tried his best to ignore the smouldering look Aberforth was sending him. "Thank you for the gift Abe...but you know I prefer to wear female clothing now that I am not bound by certain close minded idiots."

"I know love, it is why I plucked them out of the woman's section," Aberforth answered as he used a small bit of his Demon powers to allow him to quickly move forwards and squeeze his beloved's perfect bottom. "And I cannot wait to see how you look in it."

"And I cannot wait to see how our first Halloween goes," Harry said as he allowed himself to be playfully pulled back into their shared bedroom. It seemed like his mate was more than excited about seeing him in this new pair of trousers.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Day 2 - Two Nervous Salesmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Stutter, Nothing Cannon, (object) Cauldron.**

 **Day 2 - Two Nervous Salesmen**

Harry could not believe his eyes as he sat quietly on one of the bar stools in the closed pub wearing his favourite long skirt and red jumper. As he took a sip of his self made Butterbeer the sounds of a nervous salesman's stutter came to his ears. With a frown of confusion on his face Harry finished his sip and placed his cup down on the bar's counter and gave his full attention to the scene in front of him.

"Please sir, this is the best we could do," Mr. Smith said as he shared a nervous look with his co-worker. "These cauldron's are the most suitable for what you want to do..."

"My partner is right sir, even if we have no idea why you would want an everyday item like this cauldron for to celebrate Halloween," Mr. Jones said as he backed up Mr. Smith. "Would you not prefer to decorate your splendid pub in a more fitting fashion? Like paying some ghosts and ghouls to haunt your pub for Halloween night?"

"And we can't forget the good old fashioned Muggle person burning at the stake!" Mr. Smith said enthusiastically causing Harry to bite back a snort of amusement. "It really is a shame that a lot of places have stopped using that prop but with the new protection laws for Muggles and all...I can sort of understand why."

"I can assure you my good sir's that these cauldrons will be ideal for what I have planned!" Aberforth said with a happy clap of his hands as he ignored the two nervous salesmen and closely inspected the cauldrons. "Harry, dear, what do you think of these?"

"I take it with how large they are and how thin they look that you are not going to use them for brewing any potions?" Harry half asked and half stated as he did his best to understand just why his lover had been so excited about these two cauldrons for. "As decorations for the pub I have to admit that they would be a good idea and I look forwards to seeing what you have in mind."

"Of course I won't brew any potions using these cauldrons. If I did then we would have to say 'Goodbye' to the pub, what with how thin the bottoms are," Aberforth answered dramatically. "I plan to hide a few surprises in these to get the unwanted drunks who have become nothing but a bother and pain out of my shop or hold people until the Auror's can get here."

"Wow, practical and fun," Harry said with a low whistle as he turned himself in his seat so he could get a better look. "Well if sounds like you have some super special Halloween decorations planned for our first Halloween. Will these cauldron's go with all of the other decorations that you have planned? What if people try to brew real potions in them?"

"That problem is solved with a few simple spells my love," Aberforth answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Plus these two cauldrons will be full with something special for a certain group of friends of mine who will come to the Halloween party."

"Certain group of friends?" Mr. Smith said suddenly as he gave Aberforth a searching look before turning his gaze onto Harry. "Is there something we should know because in our line of work we have had several occasions on when we have to report things to the Auror's."

"He means friends that are not human and would prefer something a bit different, like Hagrid for example," Harry explained as he carefully spoke only the half truth while leaving his lover's Demon status silent. "Do not worry Auror's Tonks, Moody and Kingsley at the very least will be attending our Halloween party so there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright...then I guess all that is left is the payment," Mr. Jones said slowly with an unsure expression on his face. "How will you be paying?"

"By the normal means," Aberforth answered easily as he pulled out a plastic card from one of his robe pockets. "Harry, be a dear and move these wonderful cauldrons into the corners of the pub that I cleared earlier."

Knowing better then to question his lover when he got a strange idea in his head, which was one of the few things he and Albus shared, Harry let out a soft sound of agreement before sliding off of his chair. With one last wondering look at his lover Harry did as asked.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Day 3 - Three Demon Hufflepuff's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, Chose Your Own Path Challenge, Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Write about something being treated unfairly, King Arthur, No crying in a hurt/comfort fic, Write about the Hufflepuff House, Horizon, Goodbye, (Word) Ghastly.**

 **Day 3 - Three Demon Hufflepuff's**

Harry froze in shock as angry, hate filled words entered his ears. His hand twitched towards his wand as each and every ghastly word seemed to get worse. Turning his gaze away from one of the cauldrons that had been delivered yesterday Harry turned in the direction of the voice only to find himself beaten to it as his Demon lover slammed the pub's front door shut harshly.

"Abe? What was all that about?" Harry asked in confusion as the angry words now came muffled though the door. "Who are they?"

"Just a group of stupid drunks who cannot say goodbye to a large school grudge," Aberforth said with a heavy sigh while hiding the emotional pain from his beloved. "I would of thought that they would of grown up by now and stop trying to act like some King Arthur figure...I wish they had never found out."

"Found out about what?" Harry asked with a frown which only grew as a rather harsh swear word came though the pub's door. "Abe, tell me please. Do what you are always saying you'll do and broaden my horizon."

Aberforth sighed again. "It all started back when I went to Hogwarts, I got sorted into the Hufflepuff house and while some people was angry about that those who really mattered to me was happy. Something about it meaning I would never turn dark, seeing my true character and also it showed just how much family and friends meant to me. There in the Hufflepuff house I was surprised to meet two other Demon's, a young Fire Demon and a young Water Demon."

"Which is where your love of the water element came from," Harry said dryly with a roll of his eyes as Aberforth nodded his head. "I dread to think of just what the three of you got up to, especially what you did with that Water Demon."

"Well my friends and I did pull some very interesting pranks during our school years at the loud mouth drunk group outside of the pub," Aberforth said as he carefully pulled out his wand while being careful of how the pub's heavily spelled door seemed to shake slightly from whatever the group on the other side was doing. "There was a reason after all that no one during our school years decided to pick on us. I am sure that even to this day some of our antics are still talked about making the Hufflepuff looked at in a different light."

"Well maybe, but with me being a lion I never heard them," Harry answered as worry filled him. "Love...maybe we should get Kingsley or Moody over here? How they are treating you is not fair, why do you not-"

"I know where you are going love but it is pointless," Aberforth said with a heavy sight cutting his mate off. "If it is not these drunken idiots complaining about me and my friends pulling pranks on them and some others than it will be about that stupid rumour that Albus started up, the bloody git, about me and my old pet goat."

"I still cannot work out just how it went from you having a picture of a grey goat on your favourite red mug that you called Minerva to...to that rumour," Harry said with a sigh and shake of his head. "But then again I do not know how your brother's mind works and I really do not want to find out. At least only you managed to get the Demon blood and not Albus too."

Aberforth allowed a small hum of agreement to come from his lips as he lightly tapped the door handle with his wand three times. On the third and final tap Aberforth muttered a soft quick spell, one that Harry did not fully catch, only to sigh in relief as everything suddenly fell silent. The loud, dunk, angry voices came to a stop and the door stopped shaking.

"Thank Merlin that is over, if this is anything like what they have done before then they will give up in an hour or so," Aberforth said as he stepped away from the door and straightened himself out. "On the topic of my two Demon friends do you think that they would be willing to accept an invitation to our Halloween party."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know your friends love, but there is only one way to find out. Send the invitation and find out."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Day 4 - Four Cute Costumes Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Pokémon Journey Challenge, The New Year's Resolution Challenge, Pokémon Journey Challenge, The All Those HP Characters Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Write a De-aged story, Adder, Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Flitwitck, Write about someone giving birth, Baby Mine by Bette Midler, Friendship Genre, None of the trio's children in a Next-Gen fic, (colour) Pumpkin Orange.**

 **Day 4 - Four Cute Costumes Ideas**

"Thank you for agreeing to help us out Professor," Harry said with a smile to his old Charms Professor while holding hands with his mate. "To meet us like this on such short notice in Diagon Alley too..."

"It is fine, and please do stop calling me 'Professor' as you are no longer one of my students and you have not been for a while now," Flitwick said kindly, only for his smile to grow at his ex-students blush. "It is good to see you doing so well Harry, and on such a day like this too!"

"I know! I never would of thought that in a million years that we would be shopping for a newborn Halloween costume for Draco Malfoy and his wife of all people," Harry answered with a disbelieving smile on his face. "If you had told me that I would be doing this a few years ago then I would of called you insane and called the Healers!"

"I would too love but things and people change in time, sometimes in a shocking way," Aberforth said as he gave his mates' hand a comforting squeeze. "I have strict orders from the two new parents that we must not get any Gryffindor themed clothes."

"It seems like young Mr. Malfoy is already planning out his child's Hogwarts house," Flitwick said with a laugh and large smile. "And to think! The poor child is being born right this moment yet their father has already got everything planned for them."

"Well I did see a nice snake adder costume for a newborn in the shop window of a muggle shop that we passed on our way here...though something tells me that Draco would not like his new child wearing muggle clothing," Harry said jokingly causing laughter to spill out amongst the group. "It looks like we will be at this for quite some time Pro-Flitwick, do you have anything that needs to be done in the Alley today? Or do you have any ideas on what Halloween costume would be best?"

"I would suggest that we get four different Halloween costumes for the child so the new parents can pick for themselves," Flitwick answered as his eyes quickly caught sight of an adorable baby pumpkin orange coloured jumper. "I have nothing to do today, I cleared everything from today so we did not have to rush. What about yourselves?"

"We posted two invites to our Halloween party before meeting up with you. Hopefully my old school friends will be able to come," Aberforth replied calmly as he let out a thoughtful hum. "Personally I think we should buy the baby a pumpkin costume. That way the little one can wear it, look cute and sleep a lot without a problem."

"Good idea Mr. Dumbledore!" Flitwick said excitedly in agreement. "While you are buying the child that I will buy him a bat costume."

"Then I will get him a kitten costume," Harry said as he added in his two cents. "Now we just need to find one that we can all agree on as back up. After all you never know when something might go wrong."

Silence filled the group as they stood on the street corner pondering over the final costume. Their mind filled with images of what the child being born at that very moment might look like. Aberforth, with a small frown, found himself running into a dead end, turning his gaze to Flitwick the pair found themselves both at a stalemate. After a few more seconds of thoughtful silence they turned to Harry only to find the young man deep in thought.

"Harry, have you thought of a costume idea love?" Aberforth asked kindly while silently wondering what was going through his mates mind.

"I think I do...you know how babies are all wrinkly when they are born?" Harry said causing both Aberforth and Flitwick to nod their heads. "Well...what do you both think if we got a House Elf costume?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Day 5 - Five Very Upset Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The New Year's Resolution Challenge, The All Those HP Characters Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Bacon, No multiple settings in one fic, (Creature/Being) Ghost, Write a story involving Binns, Write something Genderbent, Cuthbert Binns, Song: This Thing Called Love by Jonny Cash, Advantage, Classic, Hope, Confusion.**

 **Day 5 - Five Very Upset Ghosts**

"This is not what I was expecting to see," Harry muttered to himself as he stared at the people, well more like the group of Hogwarts ghosts, as the last person in the pub disappeared out of the front door.

Carefully and quietly Harry walked towards the entrance that was for his mate, himself and the odd one or two employees. As he did so Harry carefully eyed the group of moping ghosts like his cousin would stare at a piece of bacon. As he looked over every ghost much to Harry's surprise he spotted the Bloody Barren, Peeves, Nearly Headless Nick, The Fat Fryer and a very female looking Professor Cuthbert Binns.

Unable to help himself as Harry slipped though the small gap between the wall and the pub's counter with a note from Draco in his hand he turned to his mate. As Harry's and Aberforth's eyes met a silent message passed between the pair. With a roll of his eyes Aberforth placed the Wizarding World's version of a pint glass down on the table and slowly made his way towards Harry.

"What is going on? Is that a _female_ Professor Binns?" Harry asked as he snuck a sly glance at the group of depressed and muttering ghosts. "I thought that normally they could not leave the classroom."

"Well it seems like tonight is a special occasion, love," Aberforth answered honestly as he pulled his mate into a loving one armed hug. "From what I have been able to overhear from them while surviving them their chosen drinks, the special off of the ghost menu, I found out that it was all thanks to a romance gone south."

"And that is when all of my hope was washed away!" the oddly female voice of Professor Binns suddenly shouted out. In the process Harry's confusion grew as his emerald green eyes widened in surprise. "I thought I had the advantage!"

"I am surprised myself," the Bloody Barron said in agreement making both Harry and Aberforth share a look before pretending not to listen in. "The old ghost flowers and ghost chocolates topped off with a bottle of ghostly wine is a classic move!"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded his head in agreement only to end up having to push his head back up on his neck. "I add my agreement. Lady Myrtle does not know what she is missing out on!"

Harry, unable to truly believe what he was really hearing, turned his gaze back to his lover. "I cannot believe this, Professor Binns and Moaning Myrtle? One is a ghost of a Professor while the other is a ghost of a school girl. It almost makes me want to look at this situation as some sort of teacher and student romance drama."

"I understand how you feel beloved, but remember that they are both dead and have been for a while. What you mentioned does not count...well it does but only in a tiny way. If it helps you then think of it as a similar situation to our romance. An old seasoned Shadow Demon and a young innocent you," Aberforth said as he playfully licked his lips and enjoyed the resulting blush that appeared on his mates checks. "I have an idea, why do we not invite a few of the Hogwarts ghosts to our Halloween party?"

"Including Professor Binns and Moaning Myrtle!" Harry cried out loudly in happiness only to quickly put his hand over his mouth. With a bright red face Harry quickly glanced over to the group of five very upset ghosts only to find them all still lost in their own world. "Phew, that was close, I really thought that they had gotten their attention."

"Do not worry love, if there is anything that I have learnt over the years it is that it is near impossible to get a group of moping ghosts to react to you," Aberforth chuckled as he placed a loving but short and quick kiss on Harry's forehead. "Our first Halloween together is sure turning out to be an interesting one. New births and helping a ghost with his love life, and it is only the beginning of the month!"

"Well I do not really mind how things turn out, to a certain extent," Harry answered with a smile making Aberforth pause and stare at him. "I am just happy that we get to spend our first major Holiday, Halloween, together! If everything falls apart around us then we can easily go and hide in the Shrieking Shack."

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Day 6 - Six Excited Hogwarts Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The New Year's Resolution Challenge, The All Those HP Characters Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Illustrator, No Quidditch or Ministry-related post-Hogwarts career, (dialogue) "We haven't heard your name yet, friend." / "I haven't said it.", Write about someone creating a brand new spell. Make sure you give it a name, explain how it is cast, what the effects are, and how long it lasts, Padma Patil, Song: Disney - Heigh Ho,** **a student is called into Dumbledore's office.**

 **Day 6 - Six Excited Hogwarts Students**

"Thank you for coming to visit me on such short notice," Ablus said with a grandfatherly smile while ignoring the annoyed look on his half brothers face. "I know that you are both busy with your plans for Halloween-"

"If you are going to ask us for help then you have another thing coming," Aberforth snapped out angrily. "I have still not forgiven for starting that mess with the goat named Minerva and myself!"

"Now, now that was only a small joke. I meant no harm by it and look at yourself now! The childish rumour has not affected your pub or your love life," Albus said with a smile, ignoring how his older brother and mate gave him a dark disbelieving look. "And you managed to stop young Harry from going towards a Quidditch or Ministry related career when he finished Hogwarts."

"I was not even planning to after I got a taste during the war of what it is really like to be an Auror," Harry replied as he felt his temper slowly grow shorter and shorter. Taking a deep breath he slipped his hand into Aberforth's willing and waiting hand. "Why did you call us here for? We were just about to go to Magical Papers and Envelopes to sort out our invitations."

"Oh yes, I heard that the pub will be holding a special Halloween party this year," Albus said joyfully while choosing to ignore everything else. "I was wondering...you remember that in the letter I sent you both that I have a friend who needs a bit of help?"

"I remember and I have a feeling that those famous words from that old muggle book we used to read will come into good use," Aberforth said as he used a finger from his free hand to thoughtfully tap his chin. "We haven't heard your name yet, friend."

"I haven't said it," Albus answered as the ever present twinkle shone brightly in his eyes which just served to confuse Harry. "Padma Patil has become a spell creator only to find that she needs a bit of help when putting together the final touches of her newest Halloween spell, which is why she came to me for. I gathered six students who show promise and allowed her to create a small new class of sorts."

"Okay...and we need to know this why?" Harry asked as he inched closer to Aberforth. "Like you said we have things to do."

"Professor Patil is working on a new spell where you can draw the outline of a Halloween object and it will appear out of thin air and will last for several hours. With this spell meaning to be a simple and basic one that anyone can do she has called it the Halloween Illustrator spell and the words for it are ' _Larva'."_

"While this sounds very interesting what does this new spell, Patil and these six students have anything to do with us?" Aberforth asked as he felt the shadows around him reacting to his emotions. "You already know that I am not one to be trifled with, especially after your little comment about my love of goats."

"Now now, there is no need for just behaviour," Albus answered with a tuting sound. "There is no need for this hostility, especially not when I am only trying to give you both some help for your Halloween party."

"Albus..." Aberforth began in a dark voice as he glared at his brother. Gathering the shadows around Harry and himself Aberforth prepared himself for whatever his brother might have planned. Just as he was about to continue speaking though a sharp but nervous knock at the office's door cut him off.

"Ah! Wonderful! It seems that they have received my request and has arrived earlier then I thought they would," Albus said happily, ignoring the paranoid looks that his brother and Harry shared. "Please come in, we have been waiting on you all."

In answer to the Headmaster's words Aberforth and Harry watched as the office door swung open and in walked six excited Hogwarts students from various years and houses. Behind them all was Padma Patil who held her head up high in a 'I'm better then you' attitude.

"These are the wonderful people I have been telling you all about," Albus said as he motioned to Aberforth and Harry. "You will be working with them to help develop and improve the spell you have been working on while also helping them with their Halloween party."

Harry let out a groan silently in his mind as Padma turned her head towards them and gave them a dirty look. It seemed as if the young spell creator's attitude had only worsen since they had last meet.

"Potter, Dumbledore," Padma said in false politeness before giving them the both the cold shoulder. "Headmaster is there no where else my students and I could work? I fear for what sort of... _situations and people..._ my students might see and meet."

"Now now my dear girl, do not be like that," Albus said with a smile, ignoring the swarm of emotions in his office. Instead he motioned to the six excited students. "Just follow your students lead and keep an open mind. I am sure that once you all get to know each other then there will not be any problems!"

'Not likely' Harry thought to himself as he watched the group carefully. 'Something tells me that this is either going to end in arguments, hatred, and lots of cold shoulders or tears or something much worse.'

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Day 7 - Seven Angry Floating People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Start From Scratch, No Past Tense,** **(feeling) Aggression, Write about Minerva McGonagall, (Song) I walk the line by Jonny Cash.**

 **Day 7 - Seven Angry Floating People**

A sick sense of amusement ran though Harry's body as he sat on what was fast becoming his seat in the closed pub with his favourite drink in hand. The screams of anger, frustration and hatred came to Harry's ears but the young man simply ignored them and gave his mate a smug, pleased look.

"It looks like they will have to start from scratch. I guess the so called line that 'Professor Patil' kept going on and on about was a very real thing," Harry said smugly as he ignored the feelings of aggression and anger coming from not only Patil but the six other students. "Maybe they will learn not to have a 'better then you will ever be' complex with complete strangers. What do you think love?"

"I think that this will teach the children a lesson, or at least I hope it should," Aberforth answered as he used one of his lesser known Demon powers to prolong the failed spell's results. "Maybe we should report Professor Patil to the Ministry..."

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing wrong, it is you two who at fault!" Patil screeched out loudly making both males wince at the volume. "Just you wait and see, when the Ministry arrives I will tell them just what happened. How you messed up my new spell on purpose and-"

"Professor, it is not their fault that the spell did not work. There is most likely something still wrong with it which is why I am not angry with them about that," Joan Smith, a female sixth year Ravenclaw snapped out angrily. "But what I am angry with them about is us being stuck floating in the air!"

"Smith is right! We have been floating about in the air like a hot air balloon for the past half an hour," Sally Jakes shouted out. "If it was not for Professor Patil and Professor McGonagall then this would of never of happened!"

"Professor McGonagall? Something tells me that you did a fast one on her," Harry said with a serious frown at the mention of the aging woman. "What did you say to her Patil?"

"Nothing but the truth, I told her the exact same thing that the Headmaster told you both," Patil replied sharply as she tried to work out just how she could get down, being stuck floating in the air had long since had its novelty worn off. "Professor McGonagall was the first person who truly saw my talent for creating new spells! She was the one who suggested that I aim for a career as a spell creator!"

"So she has just done her best to mentor you but it sounds like you've taken several things she said in the wrong direction," Harry said with a heavy sigh as he finally looked away from the group of seven floating people to his mate. "Call me mean, love, but what do you think about having Minerva come here to pick them all up?"

"A good idea beloved, it will also be entertaining to see how Patil tries to answer her questions," Aberforth said with a dark grin on his face making Patil pale slightly as realisation suddenly hit her. "Hopefully after she has sorted out this lot she won't mind sticking around for a drink."

"Something tells me that she will need it after dealing with this lot," Harry said seriously. As Aberforth nodded his head in agreement Harry allowed the floating group to continue their ranting and complaining again before turning to his mate, leaning close to Aberforth and whispering into his ear. "Do you think that we should tell them that we can get them down with a simple _Finite_?"

Aberforth snorted and shook his head. "No dear, let them suffer a bit longer for making a mess of the pub. Besides, wouldn't it be more fun and satisfying to see them flailing about like this?"

"I hate to agree Abe but you are right."

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Day 8 - Eight Confusing Colours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Which Might Be Right, (Colour) Wicked Witch Green, No reference to a Hogwarts House, Write about Professor Snape, Monster Mash by the Beach Boys, Write about Severus Snape, Family Genre.**

 **Day 8 - Eight Confusing Colours**

Aberforth let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand though his hair. His mind buzzed with different thoughts as he tried to work out which might be right and what might be wrong to tell his mate. When they had first started picking out colours for their Halloween party he had not thought that it would be so confusing.

"I think that Professor Snape might like the Wicked Witch Green colour but I am quiet taken with the Pumpkin Orange myself," Harry said thoughtfully as he pointed to the samples in question. "What do you think Abe? Should we go with one or both of them? Or what about one of these different colours here?"

"Well I like the Haunting White when you put it together with the Darkness Black as it'd make some spooky silhouettes, but then again the Fresh Blood Red seems to merge well with the Dried Blood Red if we want a sort of two toned washed out effect," Aberforth answered as he did his best to ignore the growing headache he was developing. "The Pumpkin Orange would also go with the Autumn Leaves Yellow, though my favourite colour out of the eight colours is the final one."

"The Monster Mash colour card huh?" Harry said more to himself then Aberforth as he turned his gaze down to the final card which was a perfect blend of the Halloween colours. "I see what you mean, it would have all of the colours that we have narrowed it down to so we would not lose out on any of them..."

"That is a good thing right?" Aberforth asked quickly as he found himself hoping that the torture he was suffering from would soon be over. "So we are decided then? We are going to go with the Monster Mash colour?"

"Maybe but I am not sure..." Harry said slowly as he lazily removed one of his feet out of his ruby red high heel shoes and used the base of his foot to itch an itch on his other leg. "Do you think that Professor Snape would like the Monster Mash colour we chose?"

Aberforth frowned slightly. "I do not mean to be rude but why is it so important that your old Potions Professor likes the colours we pick for our Halloween party for?"

"Remember when we had to go to Hogwarts the other day because of Albus and Professor Patil?" Harry asked as a satisfied glint entered his eyes at the memory. Aberforth nodded causing Harry to continue. "Well while you were giving your brother a dressing down I took the chance to hunt down Professor Snape and ask him for a small favour in return to being invited to our Halloween party."

"And what was this small favour?" Aberforth asked with a pointed look only for his curiosity to rise when his lover simply gave him a slightly sheepish smile. "Love?"

"I sort of asked Professor Snape if he has a potion that would turn normal people into the costume they will be wear for a maximum of an hour. I knew that those with Magical Creature blood would not wear a costume you see and that you would just let our true appearance be seen," Harry answered honestly as he waited for his mates reply. "I know that Halloween is the one time of the year that you and everyone else with Magical Creature blood can go around without having to hide themselves."

"Just a loving and caring mate you are, this year we are going to have a wonderful Halloween," Aberforth said as he pulled his mate into a loving hug. "Even though this is our first Halloween together and our family is small, what with it being only the two of us, hopefully our family will grow and by next year we will have to have six pubs!"

Harry let out a joyful laugh. "I do not know how you have plans to grow our family by that size in such a short time but I do not think that we will need more than a room or two added to the pub for your family growing master plan."

"Then you just wait until you see and _feel_ how I plan to make our family grow," Aberforth purred out huskily as he licked Harry's neck making his mate shudder in pleasure. "I think that when we start you will be pleasantly surprised."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Day 9 - Nine Pieces of Mean Paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Cattle, No Dialogue, (word) Bloodcurdling, Write about Hagrid, Drama Genre, Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men.**

 **Day 9 - Nine Pieces of Mean Paper**

Aberforth running around the main area of the pub like a heard of stampeding cattle was not what Harry was expecting to see as he walked in though the public entrance after meeting up with Severus Snape. His emerald green eyes stayed glued to his lover who appeared to be running about with nine pieces of colour paper. As Aberforth dashed by screaming in fear Harry noticed that the pieces of paper seemed to be in a long strip and the two ends being cut together making a basic circle.

Shaking his head Harry took a step into the room only to be ignored by everyone. Sharp eyes took in the worn stuff toy with dirty paws that was lying on the floor nearby that belonged to a local toddler. He spotted Hagrid's favourite drink sitting on the pub's main table, waiting for the half giant to come in to the pub when it opened up in a few hours for a strong drink.

A sudden loud bloodcurdling scream caught his attention causing Harry to sprint to life. His hand quickly grabbed his wand and pointed its business end out at the room while looking for anyone dangerous in the room. With his first spell ready to fall from his lips Harry found another scream to fill the air, this time though he was able to pin point its location.

With a victorious grin on his face Harry turned his attention fully to the source of the screams only to find himself looking at his panicked mate. What had only been nine pieces of paper cut and glued into circles in a way that reminded Harry of a muggle paper Christmas decorations.

A frown made its way onto his face as Harry watched the drama in front of him unfold for a few seconds before jumping in and helping. With a well practiced swish and flick of his way, which after helping out with Hagrid's more exotic Magical Creatures was a very easy feat indeed, the pieces of paper wordlessly disappear.

As soon as the pieces of paper disappeared from Harry placed his wand back into its holder and watched the show. During the few minutes it took for his beloved to realise that he was now not being 'attacked' by the evil pieces of paper Harry took in his wonderful mate's appearance.

Unlike most people who knew Aberforth, Harry counted himself very lucky. He got to see his beloved mate without the glamour on of the old man that helped to hide his none aging appearance thanks to is Demon blood. The strong body of his lover made feels of want and need arise in Harry. A sudden happy cry though brought Harry out of his day dreaming.

Once again giving his mate his full attention Harry found himself looking at Aberforth who was happily having a mini celebration at not being covered in the 'evil' pieces of paper. As if finally feeling Harry's gaze on him Harry watched as Aberforth turned and looked in his direction and give him an award winning smile.

What an idiot was the first thing that entered Harry's mind with a fond thought. Though a smile appeared on Harry's face filled with love. Aberforth might be an idiot but he was Harry's idiot and no one would be taking his Demon lover away from him, ever.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Day 10 - Ten Verbal Jabs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Firestorms, No using the word 'She', (word) Mysterious, Write about someone giving into peer pressure, (Song) Fu***** Perfect by P!nk, Mention Harry ONLY (may have a minor part only),**

 **Day 10 - Ten Verbal Jabs**

Aberforth gulped nervously as he felt the earlier words of his two Hufflepuff Demon friends weighing down on him. Thoughts swept though his mind like firestorms as he tried to think of a way he might be able to deal with the pressure he was under from his fellow demons and not upset his wonderful mate.

'Is this the right thing to do? After all it is our first Halloween together' Aberforth thought only for the thoughts of his fellow Demons to cloud his mind. Without meaning to each and every verbal jab from them suddenly came back.

Not a really Halloween party.

Too weak to even try it.

Maybe he should invite some goats to the Halloween party?

How about giving it a go? I'm sure that they would come if _you_ invited them. Or are you really too _human_ to even try?

If you do not have them at your Halloween party you are not a real Demon. You would be a human!

Maybe we should go to another Halloween Party?

Yeah, one that is a proper Halloween party and does not have a weakling at it.

Maybe he is going to have a Halloween party for children and not adults?

No, Aberforth is a real Demon who is going to invite them to his Halloween party. Right Aberforth?

Yeah, you are not a weakling. Right Aberforth?

As the thoughts finally finished Aberforth let out a low growl and looked around while doing his best to ignore the strange looks he gained from those around him. With a frown on his face to try and hide his nerves Aberforth scanned over the large lake with a critical eye only for his gaze to fall upon the daunting human prison in the middle of the lake. Determination grew inside of him as Aberforth pulled himself together.

'Get a hold of yourself, you are a demon for crying out loud' Aberforth mentally told himself angrily. 'In a few hours time you will be at the mysterious burial grounds and later on you will bring _them_ home and prove to everyone that your Halloween party is a proper one. We will all be home back at the pub tomorrow night...I will show them who is weak, I will prove to my wonderful mate that I am a capable and strong lover.'

With his mind made up Aberforth turned around, putting his back to Azkaban and slowly began walking back towards the main area of the small boat. As he did so Aberforth made sure to use his Shadow Powers to prevent him from slipping or sliding on the slowly rocking boat where the odd bit of water had come up over the side and splashed onto the boat.

"How long until we reach the main island?" Aberforth asked as he turned in the direction of the nearest person on the boat. He carefully takes in their tall thin figure that is hidden by a black full body cloak with a hood preventing Aberforth from seeing anything features. "Can you tell me when the return trip will be tomorrow? I will be bringing with me several other people, and I do not want to bring them on this boat trip when it is overly crowded."

"The boat will be leaving the shores of Azkaban at the same time it left the main land today," the cloaked figure answered blankly without a single hint of emotion. "For being overly crowded...you are our only passenger on this boat. The last time someone who was not a staff member or a prisoner on this boat was over four years ago."

Aberforth nodded while letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, shouldn't have too much of a problem then. I do not know how well they would cope with people, let alone with crowds. At least this way I can slowly get them use to people again without having to worry about overwhelming them too fast."

"Good plan," the cloaked figure answered stiffly, totally misunderstanding what Aberforth had really meant.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Day 11 - Eleven Graves To Dig

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Not At The Cost Of My Life, No more, or less, than one set of brackets (parentheses), (location) Azkaban Burial Grounds, Health, Love, Trust, Freedom, (Song) Grave Digger by Dave Matthews.**

 **Day 11 - Eleven Graves To Dig**

Aberforth let out a heavy groan as he looked around at the eleven graves that had been marked by the Azkaban prison officers for him to use (even though they had given him a strange look). Determination bubbled inside of him as Aberforth pulled out his wand and aimed it at the nearest marked grave.

"If someone had told me that I would be digging up graves in Azkaban Burial Grounds to invite Zombies to my Halloween party I would of called them insane...I would of until now," Aberforth muttered to himself under his breath as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the marked grave. "Though if something bad happens with this first Zombie I am not continuing, not at the cost of my life."

With a complex yet simple looking wave of his wand Aberforth muttered a few choice words under his breath and watched as the soil off of the first grave began to lift up and dump itself to the left hand side. Once the spell was in motion Aberforth lowered his wand and watched the dead body slowly be reviled.

'If this effects my health I will kill those two demons' Aberforth thought only for a dark look to crossover his face. 'And if this stunt costs me Harry's trust, or Merlin forbid love, then I will make them pay. I will make them realise just how powerful of a Shadow Demon I am, especially when I am angry. It is a good job that I went though _legal_ channels to do this, I am not giving up my freedom just to prove a point to a certain couple of Demons.'

Just as the final load of soil had been cleared Aberforth nodded his head stiffly, glad that the spell he had researched had worked, and cast the same spell on the rest of the remaining graves. In no time at all the same process began to happen with the other ten graves leaving Aberforth to keep a waiting eye on the first grave he had dug.

"Hurry up, while I might have all night I do not want to be out here all night," Aberforth half muttered to himself and half muttered to the now freshly dug up grave. "Hurry up and get out of your grave."

As Aberforth waited his eyes slowly trailed upwards and looked towards the night sky. Without realising it he unknowingly searched out the very same bright star that he and Harry liked to look at out of the pub window while wrapped up in one another's arms. Thoughts of the Halloween party with his beloved Harry filled Aberforth's mind making a small unhidable smile appear on his face, and with each and every thought about Harry it seemed to grow.

'How long does it take for these Zombies to come out of their graves?' Aberforth thought as he lowered his gaze and turned to look at the Zombie free grave. 'What do I have to do around here to get a Zombie or eleven of them?'

Frowning Aberforth ran a hand though his beard in a thoughtful manner only to freeze a few seconds later as a sudden thought hit himself. Unable to stop himself from doing so Aberforth found himself turning his back on the graves just as the last bit of dirt and soil was put to the side.

"Oh my, I am all alone on just a dark night in these burial grounds. I cannot believe I was silly enough to of come all the way out here to invite some Zombies to a Halloween party I am having," Aberforth said loudly with a tone of fake innocence in his voice as he did his best to act out the Halloween muggle 'movie' that he had found his lover watching one sleepless night. "It looks like I am having no success, I think that I will go back home for tonight and try another place. After all I am sure that there are plenty of Zombie's out there wanting to go to a very special Halloween party!"

With those words spoken Aberforth allowed a small knowing smug smirk to appear on his face. Without bothering to look back and check to see if his words had any effect Aberforth began walking out of the burial grounds...only he did not get very far.

'Perfect' Aberforth thought as he allowed himself a moment to feel smug before schooling his face and emotions as he heard the clumsy sound of movement behind him. 'It looks like it is show time. I'll show those idiots who is having a proper Halloween party!'

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Day 12 - Twelve Zombie's Following

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The As Much As You Can challenge, The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, School of Prompts Challenge, All Those Different Characters Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Topcoat, (Creature/being) Zombie, No using the words 'bloody' or 'Merlin' in a fic about a Weasley, Write a story involving Professor Quirrell, Charlie Weasley must play an important part in the plot, Quernillius Quirrell, (Song) Zombie Stomp by Ozzy Osbourne.**

 **Day 12 - Twelve Zombie's Following**

Aberforth muttered darkly to himself as he waited for the group of Zombie's to finish getting off of the boat. As he did so he made a point of ignoring the person standing beside him in favour of glaring at the smallest of all the Zombie. A dark growl in his throat, thanks to his Demon side, came out from Aberforth causing the Zombie's, including a certain not really a Zombie move faster.

"Have a heart, I think that it really is quiet funny," Charlie said with a knowing grin on his face, thanks to his line of work the dark growl Aberforth had no effect on him. "I mean you got one Zombie for free! And it really is interesting if you think about it. Who knew that a pile of dust could become a Zombie?"

"Who knew that a Zombie could wear a topcoat?" Aberforth replied in a sharp tone as he ignored Charlie's grin. "Now is not the time for jokes Weasley. How am I going to get these Zombie's back to the pub without creating a mass panic and them falling apart on me...or blowing away in the wind in Quirrell's case."

"Personally I do not know why you are making such a big fuss about this," Charlie said, dodging the sharp slap to the back of his head. "Now that you are off of the Island you can use your none magic powers to move them."

Aberforth's right eyebrow twitched in response. "If I could use my Shadow Demon powers back on the Island I would of done so by now," Aberforth said harshly as he folded his arms and once again began to glare at the pile of ash that was Quirrell. "But who knows what will happen if I get them to travel in the shadows. The biggest chance that they have is that they will get separated from me and one another somehow and lost forever in the shadows. Then one day, all o a sudden, while I am travelling again I will somehow find myself coming across them and having to rescue them!"

"Then why not just use that spell that mum used on my brothers, sister and I?" Charlie asked as he shot Aberforth a pointed look. "You know the one that parents cast on their children so they cannot wander off or wander too far away from them? Why not use that spell for? You could always use it to stop the Zombie's from wandering off. As for Quirrell blowing away would a simple shielding spell do the trick? One where the person under it would be protected to a certain level but it would not be over the top so you as the caster could still cast spells on old Pile of Quirrell dust Zombie?"

Charlie found himself watching in amusment as Aberforth fell silent and thought things over. As the emotions danced across his eyes Charlie could clearly see the different thoughts in his head. After a few thoughtful seconds though Charlie gained no verbal answer, instead Aberforth pulled his wand out, pointed it at Quirrell and began to cast a shielding spell.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I am currently kicking myself. I had a dream last night that I wrote this chapter and the next eight and posted them all. So you can imagine my shock when I found I was still writing chapter 12 lol.**


	13. Day 13 - Thirteen Nervous Looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, School of Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Rope, No spell can be cast/mentioned, Macabre, Write about someone running out of time, Highwayman by Johnny Cash, Hermione must be your main character.**

 **Day 13 - Thirteen Nervous Looks**

Hermione Granger gulped nervously as she stood between her friend and his lover, when she had first come over that morning to visit she had not been expecting _this._ Taking a deep calming breath Hermione ploughed onwards.

"So if we promise to put our wands away and not use them then we can speak like proper adults," Hermione said stiffly, feeling as if she was talking to two young children and not a pair of sensible adults."Aberforth, you first. Why have you led a bunch of Zombies into the pub for? And why are you leading them by a piece of rope for? And why are you all looking at Harry and I in confusion for?"

"Because I was expecting a more positive reception," Aberforth replied stiffly before putting his wand away slowly then gesturing to the twelve Zombies behind him. "And I found that since leaving the graveyard this bunch always loos confused."

"Because they are dead Abe! They most likely do not fully understand why is going on right now!" Harry snapped out angrily before Hermione could reply. "What are you expecting them to do? Dance the Macabre at our Halloween party? The most they could do is stare at their body parts as they drop off."

Aberforth blanched. "Come on love, you'll warm up to the idea and just think! We will be the only Halloween party that has real life Zombies attending! We will be the envy of everyone! We will make this party one to remember, we will make this party one to remember for centuries!"

Hermione, stuck in the middle, found herself silently shaking her head in dismay. As the words flowed out of her friend's mate Hermione found herself knowing where this was going to lead to. Not wanting to see either of her friends too badly upset by the other Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and sent small red sparks up into the air gaining everyone's attention.

"Now then, now that I have your attention maybe we can _finally_ act like grown adults," Hermione snapped out sharply. " Aberforth, while the Zombie's would in a very interesting idea did you talk to Harry about it? Did you time it alright so they won't end up 'dying' again just moments before the Halloween party? Did you check to see if-"

"You are running out of time," Harry growled out darkly as he glared at Aberforth, it was clear for Hermione to see that it was only her standing in between him and Aberforth that prevented her friend from using any spells. "You better come up with a good reason to tell me or else you might find yourself having to sleep in the graveyard along with those Zombie friends of yours."

"Now Harry, I am sure that he was just doing what he thought was best, right Aberforth?" Hermione said quickly, knowing her long time friend's stubborn nature, and glanced at the elder man only to find him looking even more nervous. "Aberforth?"

Aberforth took a quick glance behind him as he tried to work out a reply to his beloved mate and their friend. His mind whirled with different thoughts as he tried to think of a way to answer that would not get himself banned from any pleasures of the flesh. A few seconds later and polite cough from Hermione made Aberforth quickly decide.

"I did it because of my two friends telling me that it would not be a real Halloween party if we did not have at least one real Zombie," Aberforth said finally only to wince at the shocked looks he gained from both Harry and Hermione. "They will stand in the corner and act like servers with food and drink and in return after Halloween is over and done with the Ministry has promised to give them a proper family burial. Also, they will be staying in a nearby abandoned Muggle Farmer's field that Charlie Weasley told me about. See? All problems sorted!"

Harry simply shot his mate a dry look. "If you do not want to join them tonight _please_ get them out of here. Now."

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Day 14 - Fourteen Ghostly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Nasty Little Blighter, (dialogue) "Get the hell out of my house!", No using the word 'and', Stars, Stargazing, (Song) Kiss The Girl by Disney, Character as a Great Kisser.**

 **Day 14 - Fourteen Ghostly Kisses**

Aberforth let out a happy sigh as he curled up on the sofa with his beloved. "It was not my fault that the nasty little blighter of a pile of dust Zombie had sharp teeth."

"True, you did get rid of Quirrell," Harry said with an agreeing hum as he looked at his healed finger. Snuggling farther into his mate Harry lowered his voice then did his best impression of Aberforth. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Ha ha, very funny love, but it is a very good reason that he is already dead or else I would of killed him for hurting you," Aberforth said, running a hand though Harry's hair, only to leave out what he had done with his Shadows once the pub's front door was shut. "But I do believe that after getting rid of the horrid beast that this knight in Shadowy shining armour should get a kiss as a reward from his-"

"If you finish that sentence you will be getting something that is a very far cry from a kiss," Harry said quickly as he cut Aberforth off. "Now, how about we make use of those wonderful Demon powers of yours? Can you take us to the roof?"

"Stargazing huh?" Aberforth asked as he quickly stole a ghostly light kiss from his mate. "Even though the stars are amazing I think that you are even more amazing."

"It is a good job that you are just a great kisser or else you'd find yourself one body part less for our Halloween party," Harry said as he stole two of his own kisses from Aberforth. "But truthfully I just want a nice quiet night without any Zombie's. After all tomorrow we will have to go to see a few people about helping us with the Halloween party."

"We need no help," Aberforth said with a small huff as he nuzzled his beloved while stealing four more kisses quickly. "We already have the food being sorted out by Snape, we have the Zombie's as a scary extra, we have the pub for the venue and what with my stupid brothers 'help' I am sure that at least half of the country now knows about our party thanks to a certain group of people moaning.'"

"True but this is not how I thought our first Halloween together would go," Harry said honestly only to pause and let out a sigh. "In fact if I am to be bluntly honest with you I thought that it would of been much more eventful by now, also I had prepared myself to have to bail you out of jail at _least_ eight times."

"Ye of little faith, I am more capable then you give me credit for," Aberforth grinned proudly as he kissed Harry on the forehead only to pause then steal two more kisses from Harry's mouth. "I am a-"

"Super powerful demon who is very smart, knows my heart's desire while also having a great body which makes it easier for you to fool people when it comes to your age," Harry said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "I know love, I know. You have only said the same words around thirty or so different times."

"Then you should understand just how much of a great mate you have," Aberforth said smugly before giving Harry's neck three feather light kisses making the younger male blush slightly. "Now...how about we have a break from planning our Halloween party? We could do what you suggested, stargazing."

"I...okay, as long as we make sure to pop into the bakery tomorrow and put in an order for a special Halloween cake," Harry said as he allowed Aberforth to give him two feathery light kisses on the other side of his neck. "Abe, in the past five minutes we have shared fourteen kisses with each other!"

"Really now? Then I better make this one a very _pleasurably remembered_ kiss," Aberforth all but purred out lustfully before placing a kiss full of passionate love on Harry's egger lips.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Day 15 - Fifteen Spooky Ingredients

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, and the Pokémon Journey Challenge, The Starfleet Academy Challenge.**

 **Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, League, Gruesome, (Song) The Searchers - Love Potion No. 9, (Song) Fly - Sugar Ray, [character] Nymphadora Tonks, [object] Hour glass, [word] Navigate, [word] Compliant, [object] Broomstick, Babysitter, Village, Write about someone trying to fulfill a shopping list, FriendlyCharacter.**

 **Day 15 - Fifteen Spooky Ingredients**

Aberforth sighed as he looked down at the shopping list in his free hand. "We just have to buy a few last objects for the party then we can go home."

"Great! This shopping trip has been one out of my league," Tonks said dramatically without tearing her eyes away from the broomstick that was on display in the shop window. "Man, look at that broomstick! I bet that if we had a chance to fly that broom it would feel totally different compared to any other broomstick! Do you think they would let us try one out."

"Maybe you can ask another time Tonks, but right now we are up against the clock to get our shopping done," Harry said as he motioned up to a large, human sized hour glass floating several feet up in the air in the middle of Diagon Alley. "We need to get to the Potions shop before it closes for lunch."

"You know, it is amazing to think just how far we have come in the few years since the war. I never would of thought that Hermione's idea for a more Magical Clock tower for Diagon Alley would of worked," Tonks said as she turned her gaze to the hour glass. "Well...I guess that I can't give you any words of compliant as I did agree to be your babysitter and help you to navigate Diagon Alley. I will be complaint, after all it is about getting what you two lovebirds need for your Halloween party."

"Thank you Tonks but we do not need a babysitter," Harry said with a kind smile only to shot the annoyed looking Aberforth a sharp look. "While we normally spend most of our time around Hogsmade Village we know Diagon Alley well enough. It is not like this is our first time visiting."

"I know, besides I just want to make sure that you can carry everything. I mean if it was not for magic your arms would be full!" Tonks said as she ignored Harry's words. "Besides shopping with friends, especially for a Halloween party, is great! You said that this shop would be the last one anyway."

"I did, we need to pick up some potion ingredients from the Potion Shop," Aberforth answered as he turned his attention back to the shopping list in his hands. "We need three fairy wings, two giant tears, one liver of a goat, one Doxie's giggle, three scoops of hoof shedding from a Centaur, a ghosts scare, two slices of pumpkin, also a pumpkin seed, and a dead spider."

"Those are all pretty gruesome sounding ingredients. I dread to think what sort of potion you two will be making with those types of ingredients," Tonks said with a dramatic shudder only to pause as she turned and looked at her two friends with wide eyes. "You...did you just say spider."

"Yes, I did..." Aberforth said slowly as he shared a confused look with his mate. "It is for a special potion that Harry and I want to have a go at making. Is something wrong...wait a moment, you are scared of spiders."

"Err...I am not but well...you see I have to go now!" Tonks said quickly, her eyes nervously darting from one direction to another. "It was great seeing you two again, your just great friends. Have a great day, see you around!"

With those rushed words Tonks let out an almost unhearable whimper before turning on her heel and disappearing with a loud popping sound. As she did so Aberforth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She could of just said that she was scared of spiders, a lot of people are," Aberforth said softly with a shake of his head while putting away his shopping list. "Oh well, shall we see about finishing our shopping list love, as I am sure that there is a 'romantic couple' ice cream special waiting for us at Fortescue."

Harry shot Aberforth a look of agreement. "Agreed, and one with extra fudge flavoured ice cream too!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Day 16 - Sixteen Little Minutes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Little Creature, (colour) Blood Red, No using the word 'Said', (song) Let It Go - James Bay, Write a Drabble with a potion being the main focus, BookwormCharacter,

 **Day 16 - Sixteen Little Minutes**

Aberforth stared at the bubbling potion with keen eyes as he took in the colour and texture. Besides him stood his beloved Harry who was also staring at the potion, though he kept looking at Aberforth with a worried gaze.

"Is something wrong, beloved?" Aberforth asked as he kept an eye on the potion and another one on his mate. "Are you not excited to see just what sort of little creatures will be at our Halloween party?"

"Yes, but I thought that the potion was meant to be a purple colour, not a blood red colour," Harry answered carefully as he stared down accusingly at the blood red coloured potion. "Are you sure that we are doing this right?"

"Of course I am, after all I made sure to do the proper research and to buy the proper ingredients," Aberforth replied as he waved his free arm about in the general direction of the nearby table where a pile of several books, all propped open in various ways was. "I have done the proper research while you have been making sure that we are all on track of getting our Halloween party ready."

"I know but something tells me otherwise," Harry bit down on his lip unsurely as he spoke, his emerald green eyes took a quick look at the pile of books before returning back to the potion. "It should be a-"

"Purple colour, not a blood red colour," Aberforth repeated as he copied his mates earlier words. "Just let it go beloved, if the colour of the potion does not match the description of what is in the books it can only mean one thing."

Harry gulped nervously. "And...do I really want to know what that one thing is?"

"That my amazing potion skills have helped us to improve on this old potion," Aberforth answered proudly ignoring Harry's unconvinced expression. "Why, I think that we should send the completed potion to Severus Snape along with the recipe."

"Well he would find it to be a great laugh...and a great help when everything goes pear shape tomorrow," Harry muttered to himself before replying. "Okay but just promise me that you will wait until tomorrow when Neville comes over as-"

"Why is Professor Longbottom visiting for? He strikes me as the sort to keep drinking to special occasions," Aberforth briskly spoke as he began to count down the last of the final sixteen minutes off. "Why would we, two expert potion brewers, need to wait for Professor Longbottom to come over tomorrow?"

"Because Neville is bringing over the herbs we use to deal with stubborn customers and those who need a little help with their drunkenness to get home safely," Harry answered as he crossed his arms and gave Aberforth a pointed look. "Besides, my beloved mate do you remember the last time we...well you brewed a potion?"

Aberforth gave his mate a weak smile. "aah...no?"

"Well I do and I do not want a repeat of it," Harry replied as he pointed look sharpened into one of warning for Aberforth. "I do not want to find myself having to be a pink elephant the size of a small puppy!"

"Fine, tomorrow I will wait until Professor Longbottom is here," Aberforth pouted as he leant over and grabbed a nearby glass potion vile. "But if he is not here on time then five minutes later I am going to test this potion!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Something tells me that I am going to be happy about the minimum of 12 hours waiting time before anyone can take thispotion."

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Day 17 - Seventeen Angry Mutterings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The School of Prompts Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Starfleet Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Curiosity Killed the Cat, Scream, No adjectives, Write about someone suffering the consequences of a failed potion, (Setting) Hog's Head, Photograph - Ed Sheeran, NurturingCharacter, (Plot device) An argument, (Character) Neville Longbottom, (Word) Resolve.

 **Day 17 - Seventeen Angry Mutterings**

"I guess that the old saying is true," Neville said as he looked between Aberforth and Harry. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"To true, I was not expecting to hear a scream first thing in the morning, and from my lover of all people!" Harry said as he gave Aberforth a hard look. "I love him Nev, I really do but it is at times like this that I just want to...that I just want to..."

"Hit his over the head and knock some common sense into him?" Neville said causing Harry to nod his head. "I understand, I get like that sometimes when I am having to deal with a plant that will not do as I have asked it to do."

"Yeah, you are right but I would of thought that thanks to his Demon blood and having a different way of thinking from us and...well to put it simply his age, I would of thought that by now Aberforth would of learnt several important life lessons."

"I seem to remember Mrs. Weasley muttering similar things about her husband," Neville said with a smile. "Will your argument with Aberforth disappear just as quickly as it started?"

"Hopefully, if nothing else I can at least bribe or black mail him by telling him that I am going to redecorate this pub to my tastes only and ignore what he thinks," Harry answered as he motioned to the large room that was the 'face' of the public side of the Hog's Head pub. "Now...do you think that you can help to return Aberforth back to his normal self?"

"Harry...as honoured as I am that you asked me here to resolve this situation do you not think that maybe Madam Promfrey would of been a better choice?" Neville asked as he looked between the transformed Aberforth and his friend. "Or Professor McGonagall at the very least? She does have her Master's in Transfiguration after all."

"I know and I can see your point," Harry replied as he ignored his mate who had started to make pleading sounds in their direction. "But the transformation was done by a potion, and I want to know if it can be reversed or helped along in any way by adding an extra ingredient to the recipe or not."

Neville snorted. "You just want to see Aberforth suffer a bit, don't you?"

"It is his own fault that Aberforth could of not waited for you to arrive before he tested the potion," Harry answered bluntly and honestly while ignoring his mate's vocal objections. "Besides, I thought that after all of your near misses with potions back in school would make you the perfect person."

"Okay, no need to try and make my ego any bigger now, those years are over, just like my time in Professor Snape's potion class," Neville said as he mock shuddered causing Harry to chuckle. "First things first, do you have the original potion still? And the recipe?"

Harry nodded his head. "I do, I made sure to put together a few security measures in case anything like this ever happened. Looking back now I am so glad that I did!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Day 18 - Eighteen Jack-o-Lantern's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, James Bond, (object) Jack-o-Lantern, No het pairings, Write about someone stuck in darkness, (Location) Forbidden Forest.

 **Day 18 - Eighteen Jack-o-Lantern's**

"Abe, as much as I love you right now I could also kill you," Harry muttered angrily from his spot curled up against a tree that was situated on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Why did we bother to carve our pumpkins and turn them into Jack-o-Latern's here for instead of going back to the pub?"

"Because I thought that it would be something similar to one of those amazing muggle James Bond missions from the books you introduced me to? And that I got to do it with my leading and only lover," Aberforth answered as he tried his best to butter his lover up. "It was fun right? And we can-"

"It was fun to begin with but we should of gone home as soon as it began to get dark, just like I said to," Harry said with a pointed look as he let out a huff and hugged his Jack-o-Latern to his chest. "I have an idea...instead of being stuck in the dark on the edge of the Forbidden Forest why do you not just use your wand to cast a Lumos spell?"

"Because I do not know how we are going to cope with bringing back so many Jack-o-Lantern's, we really did get carried away," Aberforth answered honestly with a small sheepish grin though it was lost in the darkness of the night. "Who would of ever thought that we would end up carving eighteen different pumpkins for the party?"

"But they will really go well in the pub! And Hagrid said that if we did not use them then he would of just put them all into the bun!" Harry complained as he tried to justify himself even though both he and Aberforth knew that he did not have to. "But enough of trying to change the subject, and before you begin to ask the answer is yes, I do know where each and everyone will go. What I want to know is why you do not use both your Shadow Demon powers and your Wizard magic at the same time to help us? And are you forgetting that I am quite capable of helping too?"

"I...You are correct my beloved, I had got caught up in the situation at hand and was not thinking correctly," Aberforth said though he added onto the end with a sly tone. "It is not my fault though, that amazing outfit choice of yours, what with the shapely pumpkin orange jumper and ankle length brown skirt, is what made me forget myself. You look so delicious in that outfit my beloved mate."

"T-Thank you, it is one of my favourite outfits," Harry replied as he carefully adjusted himself and the pumpkin he was holding so he would not ruin his skirt. "So how about using your Demon powers? If you need any motivation then just think, the sooner that we get back home and put these pumpkins into their proper places in the pub the sooner we can disappear into the bedroom together and with a lot less clothes on."

Even though it was unseeable in the darkness of the October nigh a spark lit up within Aberforth's eyes at his mates words. His body filled with determination while his mind began to anticipate what would happen if they made it home within the hour. Harry, even though he was unable to see much of anything in the darkness, could feel the effects that his words had on his mate as Aberforth's emotions began to roll off of him in waves.

"Then it looks like I have to get us unstuck from this darkness and get my beloved mate and all eighteen different Jack-o-Lantern's back home pretty damn quickly!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Day 19 - Nineteen Minutes Gossiping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Starfleet Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Jamaica, (dialogue) "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house. It renders you powerless.", No swearing in an M rated fic, write about the repercussions of someone breaking the law., (Premise) A mission goes wrong, (Character) Alastor Moody, (Word) Conclusion.

 **Day 19 - Nineteen Minutes Gossiping**

"Halloween get's more and more dangerous every year for us," Alastor sighed out as he ran a hand over his stressed and tired face. "While I enjoy celebrating it myself, and there are some great traditions that helps to keep the younger ones on their feet..."

"Why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with what you were muttering when you first walked into here?" Harry asked as he stood on the staff side of the pub's counter with Alastor on the customer side while watching his beloved Aberforth pouring Alastor's long standing regular drink. "Don't ever invite a vampire into our house. It renders you powerless."

"Got that right, after the mission I just went on I need a nice long holiday in Jamaica," Alastor snapped out as a dark look crossed his face. "I dread to think of just what might of happened if me and the other lads and girls had not gotten to the so called early Halloween party in time. Thank Merlin we have a vampire on our side!"

"Do we want to know?" Aberforth asked kindly as he walked over and placed the drink on the pub's counter. "Here, drink up and don't worry about paying, you always pay for one too many drinks every time you come here so you have several saved up. Plus it looks like you need it tonight."

"You came to the correct conclusion Demon," Alastor said as he gladly accepted the drink. He paused and took a moment to take in several gulps of the alcoholic drink before continuing. "Old Fudge is still up to his old tricks even though he is now retired. The idiot tried to invited a group of hungry vampires into his home, something about having a mock early Halloween party to see how they coped with what'd happen on Halloween night."

"Let me guess, whatever happened from the moment you walked into Fudge's house it all went terribly wrong?" Harry asked with a heavy knowing sigh but at Alastor's nod he groaned. "Of course. It would not of been Fudge if he had not done something stupid."

"The idiot decided to try and protect his so called new vampire friends, it was as if he could not see that they only reason they were interested in him was to drain him dry!" Alastor complained as he took another sip. "If it had not been for that heavenly wife of his who hit him around the head and managed to knock some sense into him then the injuries would of been the least of our problems. We would of had to deal with several deaths..."

"I knew that there was a reason that I liked that woman for," Aberforth muttered to himself though he gained nods of agreement from both his mate and friend. "So...injuries? Death?"

"Several people had to have limbs re-grown because a certain vampire decided it was a good idea to rip them off. Fudge will be walking around for the rest of his life with a bad limp, a few scars on one side of his neck and the knowledge of if he does one single thing wrong, even including pouring a cup of tea wrong, then he will find himself suddenly single. Fudge will also be spending the next few weeks in jail, several fines to pay when he gets out of jail and not being allowed to have any contact with Vampires for a few years," Alastor said as he listed everything off that was not classified. "We could of even avoided several injuries if Fudge had not tried to 'help'."

"Well Fudge is and always will be an idiot," Aberforth said only to get various sounds of agreement from his sexy mini skirt wearing Harry and old friend Alastor. "At least Halloween's around here is never boring!"

"You can say that again," Alastor muttered out grumpily before finishing off his drink and demanding another one.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Day 20 - Twenty Little Injuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, The NRA, (Location) The Shrieking Shack, No using the word 'because', Write about someone being trapped, Write a Family Orientated Character.

 **Day 20 - Twenty Little Injuries**

"And that is what my uncle said about the NRA," Harry finished tiredly as he slumped against his mate on the magically transfigured bed. As he curled up against Aberforth his eyes stared out of the shrieking Shack's nearby window at the raging storm. "How much longer do we have to stick around for? Can't you just use your shadow travelling skills or we could always use the secret passages that I learnt about from the Maruder's map..."

"I do not want to do any of those for a few simple reasons love," Aberforth replied as he hugged his beloved mate close to him while being careful not to agitate the twenty little cuts and bruises that his mate had gained not long ago when he had taken a stumble down the stairs when lightening had hit the ground near the Shrieking Shack. "There are the Wards my pain in the goat's butt brother put up when your Wolfy father figure went to school here is still up and strong, I dear not use these underground passage ways or chance any sort of one in case the lightening hits as bad as it did earlier and...for the last one...you do know that while I am very powerful thanks to my Demon powers and my Wizarding magic I am not all powerful and have some weaknesses."

"I sort of guessed that love, especially when I found out that you could not make any eatable puddings to save your life," Harry said with a small quiet giggle making Aberforth huff. "But what does that have to do with escaping from the Shrieking Shack?"

"The random lightening that hits the ground lights up the area and causes the shadows to disappear for a few seconds," Aberforth explained calmly as he placed a sneaky kiss on top of Harry's forehead. "If that happens then we could be stuck in the Shadows for an unknown amount of time, be it a few seconds or a few centuries, as everything settles from the storm. I do not want to take a chance like that, my beloved, especially since I plan on making our family bigger."

"Oh Abe, even in situations like this you are always looking out for me and thinking about our family, no matter how small it is right now," Harry said with a happy smile as snuggled backwards into his mate's hold, glad that he had worn his purple thick and warm jumper today instead of the thin more reviling one. "I guess that this storm did come out of nowhere, and we were indoors when it happened, what with coming to the Shack to collect a few selected props for our Halloween party...you cannot be held responsible for everything, especially not the weather."

At his precious mate's words Aberforth felt the tension and worry slowly drain from his body. Suddenly being trapped in the Shrieking Shack during this sudden storm did not seem so bad. As Aberforth watched his mate slowly turn around to face him and look at him straight in the eye he suddenly felt as if Harry did not mind so much now, especially if the expression he was now wearing was anything to go by.

"You know what? I have got an idea," Harry said as he leant over and whispered in Aberforth's ear only to give it a small short suck making the elder male shudder slightly in pleasure. "Why do we not practice making our family bigger right now? We have a warm, comfy place, a bed, no one is going to disturb us and were not going anywhere for a few hours. So how about we get some extra practice in?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Day 21 - Twenty-One Painful Groans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Pumping Iron, Morbid, No Sentence longer than 10 words, Write about someone who suffers a broken bone, (Location) St. Mungos, (Task) Have someone having their own photograph being taken.

 **Day 21 - Twenty-One Painful Groans**

Aberforth let out a low groan of pain. He slummed backwards on the uncomfortable hospital bed. As the potion got to work pain blocked everything else. He never noticed the flash of the camera until afterwards.

"Harry," Aberforth all but whined out. "I am sure I will remember this forever now. Do you think you can stop taking photo's now?"

"Nope, you brought it on yourself. I do not understand why you did it. Why did you try pumping iron? And in a morbid manner too!" Harry said with a playful grin on his face. Another bright flashed told Aberforth that he had been photographed. "I know today is a slow day in the pub. I know that things for the party needs doing..."

"But here I am, in a hospital bed. At St. Mungos," Aberforth muttered angrily. "And for an overnight stay too. Stupid brother, sending a goat to help with the decorating!"

"Do not be like that Abe. Albus was only trying to help," Harry said with a grin. He hugged his camera to his chest. "I now know why Colin loved photography for. Wonder if I will run out of film."

"Sadly you will not. It is a magical camera after all," Aberforth said with a groan. "Which means I'm in for hell unless..."

"Do not even think about it," Harry snapped out. He shot a warning glare at his mate. "I want to make them into decorations. Besides it was your own fault. You could of taken the goat outside or let me. I love you but it is your own fault."

"I know. I wish I could have some pain relief potion," Aberforth answered with a wince. "This new 12 hour bone regrow potion is painful!"

"Not much longer to go love. The Healer did say the worse is over. How about afterwards we go and get a treat?"

"If it is chocolate, yes. If it is your body, double yes," Aberforth agreed, enjoying his mates red face. "Why did you get changed for? I liked your sexy outfit."

"You might of, but the Healer's wouldn't of," Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "A black leather skirt is not hospital going clothes."

"For me it is," Aberforth said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I thought you was meant to be in pain?" Harry asked as he sneakily took another photograph.

"I am. I'm just distracting myself from the pain," Aberforth answered honestly. "Why can't they make a Demon friendly one?"

"Because even now people are close minded. They hear the word 'Demon' and run for it," Harry said only to pause and think. "That is...not a bad idea. Maybe I can get Professor Snape to help. What do you think Abe?"

"I want this to be over with," Aberforth answered as he felt the bones growing. "I want to go back to the pub. This is our first Halloween together! I want it to be perfect."

"And it will be love," Harry said as he leant over and kissed Aberforth. "But it won't be if your hurt. You need to get healed up first. Then you will be back pumping iron again. Next time though, use your Shadow powers. It could stop you from ending up in here again."

"Alright love," Aberforth said with a pained sigh. He rubbed his painful arm. "For you, anything."

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Day 22 - Twenty-Two Different Owls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Brimstone, (weather) Misty/Foggy, No verbs ending in 'ing', Owl Post, Finding an owl, (object) Pumpkin Spiced Latte.

 **Day 22 - Twenty-Two Different Owls**

Aberforth allowed the sounds of his mates happy laughter to was over him while enjoying the feel of the soft silky feeling green jumper rubbing against his body. Wrapping a protective arm around Harry's shoulders to keep him safely in place as they sat on the roof Aberforth felt his heart fly in joy as owls darted around them in the foggy sky while Harry carefully sipped a warm pumpkin spiced latte.

"This is amazing Abe, even better than seeing the dragons eat brimstone before breathing fire," Harry said in honesty before taking a sip of his drink. "This new drink of yours will be a great hit at the Halloween party, and I just love this finding an owl with a letter game! And on the roof in the fog to boot!"

"I am glad that my idea for a new type of Halloween party game is such a big hit with you love," Aberforth said with a happy grin as he leant over and snuck a kiss from Harry. "I was getting board of the normal Halloween party games and I wanted our party games to be amazing."

"Well I certainly know for sure that no one else would of thought of a game like spot an owl in the fog for 10 points or spot the Owl Post for 20 points," Harry answered with a playful grin on his face. "But how would you manage to pull this game off with so many people at our Halloween party? And what if there is not enough owls flying and delivering post on Halloween night?"

"Good point love, and one that I have already thought of," Aberforth replied proudly as he puffed his chest out in pride. "You see I have been 'video tapping' the last few nights of owls as the saying goes for muggles. I plan on showing them the record of the owls and the post at the party and make them make a note of everything that they see."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "That is a good idea and it makes things fair game for everyone too," Harry took another sip of his warm latte. "And if anything goes wrong or people want to do it again or see it again we could do it. It would not end up being a onetime activity that is just a shot in the dark. It sounds like you have put a lot of effort and thought into thinking up different Halloween games."

"Thank you love," Aberforth said and much to Harry's amusement a bright red blush appeared on the Shadow Demon's face. "I just want this Halloween to be as special as possible for you. It is our first Halloween together and I do not want it to be a train crash of a time."

"And it will not be and can't be love," Harry said as he finished off his drink before giving Aberforth a large smile. "What with drinks like this Spiced Pumpkin Latte and this Owl Post spotting on a foggy roof idea I cannot really see how things would go badly. You have put too much time and effort into things for it to go wrong."

 **To Be Continued...**


	23. Day 23 - Twenty-Three Scary Masks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Starry Night, (Object) Mask, No using the letter 'w', Write about someone being afraid of spiders,

 **Day 23 - Twenty-Three Scary Masks**

"This one?" Harry asked as he held up the mask for his mate to see. "It is made to look like a starry night sky."

"Not for such a spooky holiday, for any other holiday then it could be a possibility but not for this scary one," Aberforth replied as he let out a small hum. "It has to be something scary, something that makes everyone stop and look!"

"I like them all, honestly I could just pick up a random mask and wear it," Harry said as he scanned over the shop's selection of masks. "I got it! A spider! Your mask could be a spider. Then you could go in that outfit your cousin Martha got you last year."

"Maybe love, but I cannot go as a spider," Aberforth said as he tried to hide the shudder that hit him at the mere thought of the small black creatures. "But the day that I go pass a million feet distance to a spider is the day that I get over my fear of them."

"You have a fear of spiders? I did not realise," Harry said as he bit his lip. "I had thought that you just did not have a strong love for them...I mean I have seen Ron reacting to spiders outside of Potion's class, he cannot even bring himself to transfigure one back in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class."

"Ever heard of special spells to keep certain creatures or items out of a building? I use several to keep spiders from not only getting into the pub and our home but also from coming anywhere near me," Aberforth explained as he nodded his head causing Harry stifle a laugh. "If there is going to be any spiders at the party then they will not be close to me!"

"Alright, I'll set up a special spider free area for you and Ron to be just in case anyone comes to our party dressed as a spider," Harry said as he rolled his eyes only to stop and shot Aberforth a sharp careful look as his mate let a guilty expression on his face. "Abe? Is there something that you should tell me about?"

"Remember the part invitations?" Aberforth asked carefully as he busied himself with the selection of masks in front of them. At Harry's unsure nod Aberforth gulped nervously and continued speaking. "You see I told everyone that because of Ron's big fear of spiders, and Ron is defiantly coming to the party, that there is no spider costumes or anything related to spiders that is going to be able to enter the party. "

Harry let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "And have you told Ron all about this?"

"Yes, and he agreed, though we did not tell Hermione the full story," Aberforth said as he gave his beloved mate a sheepish grin causing Harry to run a hand though his messy black hair. "So? Is this okay for you love?"

"If the party invitations have already been sent out to everyone then I cannot really say anything else can I?" Harry said dryly as he shot his beloved mate a fond smile. "Just...please, in the future tell me things like this before you go ahead and ban something similar to spiders from our parties okay?"

"It is a promise love," Aberforth said happily, secretly glad and relieved that his precious Harry had not lost his cool and sent him to sleep for the next eight years on the living room sofa. "I got it! I have decided, I'll be a..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **What Aberforth will be, along with Harry will be shown in the final drabble-chapter : )**


	24. Day 24 - Twenty-Four Fearful Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Vehicles, (feeling) Terrified, No using the word 'it', Write about someone getting the chance to visit somewhere they normally cannot, (Object) Scarf, (Location) Godric's Hallow.

 **Day 24 - Twenty-Four Fearful Thoughts**

Aberforth gulped nervously as he stared at the strange metal beast in front of him and Harry. When his lover had asked him to meet him outside of Godric's Hallow graveyard around 1pm, his Harry had wanted to visit his parents, Aberforth had never thought in his wildest dreams he would end up seeing this strange creature.

"I am guessing that this is some sort of Muggle creation?" Aberforth asked, his tone of voice easily telling Harry that he was feeling rather terrified of the metal beast in front of him. Nervously Aberforth adjusted the scarf around his neck. "How did you get such a creature?"

"Sirius had more vehicles than that old motorbike of his that he was hiding from us for some reason," Harry answered with a sly grin on his face as he looked between Aberforth and the simple and small silver car. "I thought that we could use the car to get to somewhere that park that Hermione was always talking about. You know, the one that she goes to with her parents every summer for a picnic? We could go for a walk in the park together, have some time away from preparing the pub for the Halloween party."

"You do have a good idea love, normally we cannot go to places like that as there are too many Muggles about for us to use Magical Transport," Aberforth said slowly with a stiff nod of his head as he continued to stare ahead at the Muggle car. "But why can we not just Portkey into a quiet area of the park? Or use some form of Magical transport to get somewhere close by and then walk from there?"

"Because the Muggles in the area would be wondering just how we got to the park and we do not want to raise people's suspicions," Harry said only to give Aberforth a guilty and nervous look. "Besides, I really want to have a go at driving us to the park in this car."

"Oh, okay," Aberforth said slowly as he felt the feeling of defeat slowly creeping up on him. Even though he was terrified of the strange Muggle contraption Aberforth knew that he could never say no to his beloved mate if it was not a life or death situation. "I...I take it that you have had lessons on how to drive cars?"

"Well there was that time when I was twelve, Ron and I flew Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts though it ended up in the Whomping Willow," Harry said thoughtfully as he raised his right hand and tapped it against his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"What?" Aberforth asked as he tried, and failed, to keep the terrified squeak out of his voice.

"Do not worry Abe," Harry said finally as he let out a small laugh at Aberforth. "I have been taking the odd lesson when possible from Hermione's father when he comes to visit her."

"That is a relief," Aberforth said with a sigh of relief only to go deadly pale at his lovers next words.

"If we are lucky, this time I won't crash the car. But I guess that is just another reason to why Magic is so great for."

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Day 25 - Twenty-Five Trapped Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, A Life Cycle, (location) Mausoleum (non-specific), No more than one line of dialogue in a fic, Write a one shot about someone who is obsessed with tidiness, (Object) Fallen Leaves.

 **Day 25 - Twenty-Five Trapped Moments**

Aberforth bit his lower lip nervously as he looked around the strange muggle Mausoleum that he and his sexy mate had become trapped within. Fallen leaves littered the floor along with various other pieces of rubbish ranging from drink containers to screwed up bits of newspapers.

An expression of total disgust appeared on Aberforth's face as he held his loving mate close to him in an attempt to shield him from the dirt and rubbish that littered the Muggle Mausoleum. After running his pub for so many years Aberforth had found himself developing something of an obsession with not only tidiness and cleanliness. It was not enough to take him over the edge but it was enough to keep him from getting into trouble with the Health Inspector and his customers.

Feeling his lover relax against him Aberforth did his best to ignore the mess around him in favour of paying attention to Harry. His mind though kept returning back to the reason they had entered this dirty Muggle Mausoleum in the first place, and it had nothing to do with a life cycle of any sort.

'And here I was hoping that it would be clean enough for us to have a bit of fun' Aberforth thought to himself as he looked around the Mausoleum before turning back to look at his Harry whose body was pressed up against his own. 'Bloody Merlin, I wish that this was a Wizarding Mausoleum at the very least. Then it would be much cleaner, then I would be more willing to take things farther with my little minx.'

Allowing his mind to wander as his hands also did their own act of wandering about Harry's body Aberforth found that his mind kept drifting back to his wand. There was no Muggles about and if he wanted to clean up the area, even a small patch, for him and Harry to have some 'fun' then most likely the Muggles would not be any wiser.

Aberforth found his mind suddenly made up for him a few seconds later as Harry let out a soft meow sound and placed a kiss on his neck in the _just right_ spot. As Harry's tongue ghosted over his check causing shivers to run though Aberforth's quickly becoming sensitive body.

Tightening his arms around Harry, Aberforth leant down slightly and placed his own passionate kiss on Harry's kissable lips. Both of them slowly became loss in the passionate kiss as they explored one another's mouths. A soft pleasure filled hum fell out of Harry's lips as they reluctantly pulled a part to allow each other to breath.

Panting hard, with loving shining in his eyes, Aberforth rested his forehead against Harry. "How about we forget about the Halloween party and everything else for today and enjoy ourselves in the privacy of our bedroom?"

The reply Aberforth was given from Harry came in the form of a hot, toe curling kiss filled with passion, unconditional love, agreement and lust.

Tomorrow they would start planning their first Halloween together again. For now all they wanted to do was spend some time in one another's arms.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Day 26 - Twenty-Six Crazy Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Road Trips, (dialogue) "I'm not hiding there!" / "Why not?" / "Well, if we have to hide, I want to be somewhere familiar. I want to know where the exits are, and I want to be allowed to smoke.", No less than 500 words, Write about someone refusing to do something just because someone else is doing it, (Object) Umbrella.

 **Day 26 - Twenty-Six Crazy Party Crashers**

"No," Aberforth said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not hiding there!"

"Why not?" Harry asked as he nervously looked between his mate and the pub's window. "If you want to stick around here and get mobbed by people begging to get invited to our Halloween party then be my guest."

Aberforth paused and thought before replying. "Well, if we have to hide, I want to be somewhere familiar. I want to know where the exits are, and I want to be allowed to smoke."

"Errr...okay but love, you do not smoke, never have," Harry said slowly as he tried to understand the last part of what Aberforth had just said. "But if you need to just think of this as lots of little road trips."

"I prefer to see it as we are fleeing for our lives," Aberforth argued as he stared down at the umbrella that his beloved Harry had given to him. "Besides this has been done before. My brother and the you know who boyfriend went on holiday somewhere in Wales to get away from a group of people. Also I know that two of your friends are doing the very same right now!"

"But they are due to come back tomorrow," argued Harry as he crossed his arms while being careful of his own umbrella in his arms. "If you are worried about running into them you do not have to be. If you are worried about our Halloween party and getting things ready for it then we can pick up some special one of a kind Halloween decorations for the party while we are away."

"But what if they break into the pub while we are away?" Aberforth asked as he ignored Harry's comment about magic. "And what if we end up being the people that are doing something that our friends want to do but because we have or are doing it then it means we have ruined it for our friends?"

"What is this all about really Abe?" Harry asked with a sigh as he did his best to ignore the shouts and hammer on the pub's door from the outside. "Normally you would jump for the chance to go on a trip like this with me. Something tells me that it is not the crazy party crashers outside at fault."

"No...I could easily keep them out with a bit of Dumbledore family magic," Aberforth admitted only to continue talking when Harry gave him an encouraging look. "I know that your friend, Ms. Bones was planning to do something like you want to do today and she did not want to see anyone she knew today. Also...if we go away for two days...well you know me and the bed, I could not even dream of trying to sleep in any other bed!"

"Abe, Susan went to South Wales while we will be going to North Wales," Harry said as he broke things down for his mate. "So Susan will still get her wish. Plus if you are that picky about which bed that you sleep in then you can just shrink it down and put it into your robe pocket."

"That...is a bloody great idea love."

"Good, I am glad that is one problem done with and sorted out," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Now can we please get going? I do not want to be here when the want to be party crashers find a way to get their demands of being invited into the pub. Whatever they do I bet it will be a very creative method!"

Aberforth shot Harry a knowing smirk. "Do you think that the Halloween party requests will appear just like your Hogwarts acceptance letters did?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Day 27 - Twenty-Seven Strange Costumes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, The Little Mermaid, (food/drink) Mushy Peas, No using the letter 'o', (Object) Apple, (Setting) The Burrow.

 **Day 27 - Twenty-Seven Strange Costumes**

Harry gave a relaxed sigh as he watched his kind mate to sit in his place besides him at the table. The members of the Weasley family sat in their places while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny began putting the tea at the table

"Thanks, Letting us 'visit' Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a thankful smile as he watched Mrs. Weasley grab an apple and dish then with a few quick wand movements the apple became apple sauce in the dish that had been empty. "It was a big help, I mean it, I am afraid what Abe or I might have faced if the party crasher's had managed..."

"Such silly ideas in your mind, Harry family is family, even heart linked family," Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile as she placed a dish of mushy peas down. "Eat up, make sure Harry and Abe get plenty, they need extra food!"

"But it is fine Mrs. Weasley, really," Harry said as he gave his sexy mate a glance that clearly said 'help me'. "I am sure that we will all eat as much as we can. Right?"

Several different replies came in answer. Harry, in fear with what Mrs. Weasley might say next turned and faced Mr. Weasley with a pleasant smile.

"What is Herm's daughter dressing up as for Death Day? Is she still dressing up as that character? What is it again?" Harry asked as he picked up his knife. "Ah! The Little Mermaid. Herm said that her daughter is really excited."

"That is right, she will be dressing up as that Muggle Mermaid character," Mr. Weasley said as he quickly caught what Harry was aiming at. "They have blue fabric, glitter, Muggle plastic and similar things."

"She has everything she needs then? I can always but extra if Herm needs extra," Harry said as he tilted his head in reply. "At first Herm's talk was all regarding dressing up her daughter as parchment!"

"With her studying nature I was surprised as well," Mr. Weasley said with a kind smile, his eyes gazed at the table and at each item and picked up the mushy peas dish. "Well whatever she picks to dress her daughter up as I am sure that they will have a great time, and the same is said regarding-"

"Arthur, they need vitamins and fuel in them, let them eat in peace, "Mrs. Weasley said as she cut her husband's speech and began speaking. "Mash? Gravy? Beans? Meat? Eat a decent sized meal and I will bring the banana cake-."

"Mum! They aren't babies, neither am I!" Ginny suddenly yelled as she gave her mum a sharp gaze and pushed her plate away. "We can eat what we want, there is n-"

"Ginny, please start eating, after all we have the practice party starting in a few minutes as we can't be late," Mrs. Weasley said with a sickening sweet smile.

Making their necks all but disappear, Mrs. Weasley watched them all under a careful eye as they ate. All eyes stayed glued at their meal while quiet chewing filled the air and talking was null.

 **To Be Continued...**


	28. Day 28 - Twenty-Eight Scary Expressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge, The Pottermore Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Remote Controls, On the clock, (dialogue) "You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!", No Happy Ending, Write about someone being accused of doing something they did not do, (Action) Person is carving a pumpkin.

 **Day 28 - Twenty-Eight Scary Expressions**

Aberforth let out a soft hum, allowing his mate to know that he had heard him, while staring thoughtfully at his pumpkin that was just begging to be cared while also keeping an eye on the clock.

"Can you believe that the big idiot said that to me? It is a good job that I know Kingsley and Tonks or else I would be in big trouble with Fudge," Harry said with a low groan as he rubbed his forehead in a stressed manner. "Just because I was doing a favour for Mad Eye I have somehow been accused of trying to steal important documents, if it had not been for Tonks wondering where I had gotten to then I bet you I would of been sitting in a jail cell waiting a trail!"

"Yes, Fudge is a idiot, just like that idiotic brother of mine," Aberforth agreed as he mentally went though several possible expressions for his pumpkin to wear. "How did this whole mess start again?"

"Apperntly I messed with some magical remote controls just so I could go from here to the Ministry with the important documents. Fudge said something about me being a ghost too..." Harry replied slowly, he fell silent for a few moments as he remembered Fudge's first words only to repeat them. "You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!"

Aberforth snorted softly as he picked up a magical marker. "I know for a fact that yellow bellied dessert named man went to Hogwarts which means he is used to having ghosts around. Enough even so that he does not jump in surprise every time one goes by him or even on the rare occasional chance that one even goes through him."

"Then why is he blaming me like this for?" Harry asked with a heavy sigh as he placed his head down on the pub's table while tilting his head slightly so he could still watch his beloved mate carve the pumpkin. "What is wrong with Fudge? He was never like this before..."

"As much as I hate to say it love, maybe it is your sexy clothes?" Aberforth said while drawing his chosen face onto the pumpkin. "That sexy skirt and soft red shirt combo you have on right now is very tempting. It could be that he is accusing you of doing something wrong just so he could have you alone in his office?"

"Fat chance of that happening," Harry snorted as he watched Aberforth place the finishing touches on his pumpkin. "I belong to you and only you."

"And the same goes for me too," Aberforth said as he flashed Harry a loving smile before picking up his wand and pointing it at the pumpkin. Silence fell on the pair as Aberforth concentrated on carving his pumpkin while Harry watched, captivated by the more Magical method that Aberforth seemed to be using. It did not take long though as a few seconds later Aberforth stopped and looked at his handy work with a proud grin. "Perfect. If it makes you feel any better love I will go to the Ministry with you and get all of this sorted out once I put our personal pumpkin in the private part of the pub."

"Thank you love, that would be a big help," Harry said with a reviled smile only to frown slightly. "Errr...Abe? What about all of those other pumpkins that we got from just outside of the Forbidden Forest for the party? We already have one too many..."

Aberforth paused and thought. "If he does not see sense, which most likely everyone else already has seen, then we will give him eight or nine pumpkins."

"I'm not sure love," Harry said slowly as he thought over every possible option in his mind. "Something tells me that this is going to end in tears. I have this feeling that there is something that just does not seem to add up."

 **To Be Continued...**


	29. Day 29 - Twenty-Nine Gossiping Skulls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Chess, I would have never guessed, (object) Cloak/Cape, No adverbs.

 **Day 29 - Twenty-Nine Gossiping Skulls**

"Harry was right! Harry was right!" A Skull shouted as it floated in the air. "Harry was right! Harry was right!"

"Stupid Skull, I cannot even win a game of chess against it or any of the other twenty-eight," Aberforth said in anger as he adjusted the bandage on his wand arm. "Harry l would have never guessed that Fudge knew just a complex and powerful hex."

"I would have never guessed that you would of wore part of your Halloween costume to see Fudge," Harry said as he stared down at the black cape that he was in the process of fixing. "It is a good job that Madam Bones came along when she did, and that Kingsley wanted a word with me."

Aberforth nodded. "Yes, and even though I ended up getting hit by that spell by Fudge it was worth it. I mean look at the skulls!"

"You know what? The way you are acting is reminding me of a child on Christmas morning or Hagrid with his dangerous pets," Harry said as he picked up his lovers cape and looked at it, searching for any rips in the fabric that he might have missed. "I asked Madam Bones to let us know, when she finds out, just how Fudge knew one of the very, very few spells out there that would harm a demon."

"Whatever the spell was I think that Fudge cast it wrongly as it just burnt my hand and caused the skulls we ordered to take on a life of their own," Aberforth said as he waited for the skull in question laugh without making any sound before nudging forwards a chess piece forwards. "How did these skulls get delivered to Kingsley?"

"I do not know Abe but I am sure glad that they did," Harry answered as he gave a quick nod of his head at the state his mates' Halloween costume cape was now in. "Without him arriving Madam Bones and I would of not had enough time to get to you and help you and also stun him."

Aberforth hummed softly. "Yes, though Fudge's demand was stupid, that he would drop the charges if he was invited to our Halloween party. After the stunt that he pulled today Fudge will be lucky to see the Halloween in ten years time."

"While I am glad that the everything Fudge has accused me of has been dropped...I want to know what are we going to do with these skulls until the Halloween party," Harry said as he carefully folded the black cape. "Have you forgotten the group of Zombie's that you brought back with you from Azkaban? Do you think that the two of them will mix and become friends or worse enemies?"

"I am not sure, most likely the Zombie's will do as there told while the skulls will annoy anyone and everyone who comes to our Halloween party," Aberforth answered as he paused and thought over his next game in his none normal game of chess. "What I do know for sure is that our Halloween party will take interesting to the next level."

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. Day 30 - Thirty Scary Dirty Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, Dear Me, Over the top, Creepy, No more than one character featured, (object) Halloween Decoration(s).

 **Day 30 - Thirty Scary Dirty Times**

Harry stared out at the pub with a proud glint in his eyes. "Dear me, maybe this was over the top but it is so creepy!"

As Harry's raised voice travelled out of the room allowing his mate to hear me from where a certain Shadow Demon was in the back storage room of the pub preparing food and drink for the House Elves tomorrow.

'This is great, the Halloween decorations and the extra dirty feel of not cleaning so deeply for the past day or so really causes the Halloween decorations to spark a new life of their own!' Harry thought excitedly as he looked around the public area of the pub with proud emerald green eyes.

At his mate's suggestion Harry did just over the bear minimum of cleaning, he was aware of health and safety and the fact that it needed to be a certain level for the health inspector. The feel that it brought to the room caused an effect all of its own, one that otherwise could not of been created.

'I wonder if I could add anymore Halloween Decorations...would that be over doing it?' Harry thought as his eyes looked over not only the normal decorations like the paper ceiling decorations and the magical-fake spider webs but also the nervously waiting group of zombies that were held up together in a group in a corner farthest away from the pub's main door and the floating skulls where going crazy in the air above Harry's head. 'I think it would be over the top...'

With the Halloween decorations ready and perfect Harry allowed himself to walk over to a nearby chair and slip into it. A relieved smile came to his face as Harry took in the sight of all his hard work over the past month. As the sounds of his beloved mate putting the last few finishing touches to the food and drink came to his ears Harry could not help but to let the large smile to come to his face.

"Abe, leave that and come and look at this for a few seconds," Harry called out loudly, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice as he did so. "I finished decorating the pub for the Halloween party tomorrow! It looks great. Really creepy and scary yet not over the top!"

A voice of understanding and agreement came though from the back causing Harry to snicker to himself as several clumsy sounds followed it. His amazing mate had been tripping over the same box for the whole day now and he still had not gotten around to moving it.

"This is going to be great," Harry said softly to himself as his eyes lit up in happiness and excitement. "Our first Halloween together...it is going to be one to remember for a very long time now. I just know that it is going to be one in a million and in a good way too!"

As the door leading from the staff only area swung open Harry quickly stood up and dashed over to where his mate was entering. Unable to contain his excitement any longer Harry finally allowed it to bubble over with an excited cry before jumping his beloved mate and dragging him into a toe curling kiss.

 **To Be Continued...**


	31. Day 31 - Thirty-One Hair Raising Movemen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

 **Written for: The If you dare continued challenge, The Restriction Challenge, The Halloween Competition, The Stay in the Box Challenge, The Sims 3 Challenge, The Prompt Relay Challenge.**

Prompt: drabble/ficlet/oneshot collection, between 500 and 1,000 words, You will never believe what I just heard..., Just in time, (restriction) Must take place on Halloween, no time jumps, No sentences shorter than 10 words, Person or people are attending a Halloween party.

 **Day 31 - Thirty-One Hair Raising Movements**

Aberforth allowed a slightly tipsy laugh out of his lips as he took in the scene around him. Smiles and expressions of happiness and also of fake fear was on everyone's faces as they enjoyed his and Harry's Halloween party that they had worked hard together to create.

"Abe, you're just in time, you will never guess what I just heard," Harry called out excitedly as he dashed around several people and into Aberforth's waiting arms. "You will never believe what I just heard."

"Oh, what have you just heard wonderful mate of mine?" Aberforth asked as he took in the sight of his beloved mate wearing a very sexy 'Ms. Vampire Dracula' outfit. Unable to help himself Aberforth leaned forwards for a not so innocent kiss only to fail as Harry took a step backwards.

"Everyone that I have talked to loves our Halloween party, and everyone loves the pumpkins too!" Harry answered hyperly as he let out a series of giggles. "And you just have to try some of the special homemade Halloween drink that the twins brought with them!"

"I see, I am glad to know that our Halloween party is just a giant success," Aberforth said with a glint in his eyes as he shot the watching Weasley twins, who were dressed up as twin devil's, a knowing look. The fact that his 'Mr. Vampire Dracula' costume, that matched Harry's perfectly, gave him an extra push in the effect department made the twins gulp in fear. "What part of our Halloween party do you like the best, beloved?"

"Silly, loving Aberforth, I do not have a single favourite bit of our Halloween party," Harry said happily as he wrapped his arms around Aberforth's neck. "I am enjoying all of it but if I had to pick I guess that I would have to say that getting to spend it together with you and all of our friends is the best part of our Halloween party!"

"To true my wonderfully sexy and naughty mate, you are right of course," Aberforth said with a happy grin as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling his mate in close. "But do you know what my favourite part of all of this Halloween is, the part that I am enjoying the most?"

"Hmmm, I do not know Abe, but something tells me that it has something to do with this little outfit that I am wearing," Harry said as he pressed his body against Aberforth while watching everyone he could over Aberforth's shoulder. "Or does it have something to do with what will come after our Halloween party when we are alone in our bedroom?"

"Can I say that I chose both of those options?" Aberforth asked as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's check.

"You may but you are going to have to wait a few more hours for what you have in mind," Harry said with a happy laugh as he wiggled out of Aberforth's hold and danced away playfully. "We are at the very Halloween party we put together, we have guests to look after."

"Fine, you make a very, very good point my dear Ry," Aberforth said with a small pout causing Harry's happy smile to grow even more. "But as soon as everyone is gone and our Halloween party is over with you are going to find the pub looked up tighter than Hogwarts when under attack and yourself lying on your back on one of these many tables. How does that sound to you, my naughty, sexy, mate?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Abe, you better live up to your promise!"

 **The End!**

 **Hope that this story has been alright. It was interesting concept for me to write, one I think that in the new year I** _ **might**_ **develop and expand upon.**

 **Until The Next Fic! : )**


End file.
